


the anchors of our solitude

by skinandbones



Series: The Ancient City [3]
Category: Blame! (Manga), Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Blame!, Angst, Blame! AU, Death, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, implied suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 14:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13237875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinandbones/pseuds/skinandbones
Summary: Aranea was once a lone hunter until she joined the Governing Agency. Ruthless and carefree she was until Biggs and Wedge came into her life. She wasn’t fond of humans then but these two men were different. They became her only humans who would protect her.





	the anchors of our solitude

**Author's Note:**

> Finally gotten around to work on Aranea's story for the Blame! AU. This was put off long enough honestly. 
> 
> Any Aranea-related story for this au will be updated here. Each chapter will have its own separate theme and such.

“He’s not coming back, my lady.” Biggs admits, grabbing parts of Aranea’s hair and works on her braids as they were loosen from the previous fights. He notices parts of her hair was cut and singed in the process, creating an uneven look so unworthy, so he takes out a small blade from his compartment in his leg and cuts the strands off until he was satisfied. “If you wish, I will ask for another to replace him.”

Aranea turns around, her hand latches around Biggs’ throat like a snake, her sneer cruel, eyes erupts into an electrical storm where others would tremble but not Biggs. Never him. Biggs drops his weapon to the side. Its fall echoes against the hard floor and is forgotten for the time being. Aranea tilts her head as her hands slightly rotates, she could snap his neck if she’s in the mood. “There will be no _replacement_ , Biggs, no one can take Wedge’s place. Do you understand me?” She hisses and tightens her grip as Biggs wheezes, his attempt to nod goes unnoticeable.

“Good.” Aranea returns to her former self and releases him but allowing herself to touch the beating pulse at his neck for seconds longer before pulling back. “Now finish your task, darling one,” she adds quietly and turns her back to Biggs. The hands in her hair returns.

There was a time when Aranea thought she could have everything she wanted. Not bound by rules and wars, not owned by any creatures demanding her skills. The power and capabilities she had in her hands, she learned and thrived. Blood flowed through her veins and the machines ticking and tocking inside her, she knows nothing of defeat and despair.

Battles won against her mighty lance. She became a distinguished fighter, earning her reputation and no one dared to cross her path.

But there were humans and plucked from the world. Aranea hated them for their weakness. For their penetrable skin and how they burn quick as the scent of flesh became rotten to her senses. She saw them as tragedies, never to have a happiness until her first humans were given to her.

Ones who volunteered to join her.

It was laughable. A disgrace. They would die under her, Aranea told the two when she first saw them.

But they refused to see fault and promised luck would come to her if she accepted them.

Biggs and Wedge were brothers from the start, young as they were and always together. They wanted to fight alongside her, they sought her out specifically because they saw someone they can respect, protect, and possibly... love.

And love was more than absurd to the ears, it was a disease humanity thought up and toyed with. Disgusting, is what Aranea had thought. Until it was too late. She never saw the signs, only what Wedge wanted her to see, and she was a fool for thinking anything “good” would come out of this partnership.

The blood on her hands stained of deep red when she found the body, keeping Wedge close to her. His face cold, his heart stopped beating long ago, but Aranea touched the human’s face for the first time and discovered how beautiful he truly was.

“It is done.” Biggs finishes decorating Aranea’s hair and ties the black bands together before letting her hair fall down her back. She takes her hand into it and finds everything acceptable, the ties in place.

“Do you miss your brother?” The question directs at Biggs’ with a sudden shock. It is not a question she would like to ask but the curiosity of family is there.

“I miss him everyday. It’s realizing a half of yourself has been ripped away and now, an emptiness follows you wherever you go. A reminder that he was once alive.” Biggs pauses but determined to speak, braving on as he dares to question her. “Do you miss him?”

Aranea cranes her neck. “You know well enough to hold your tongue.” She states like steel but within, there is no anger but a frailty remaining in her voice. The years has soften for her just a bit but the state of Biggs’ mind, she speculates whether or not he would he share the same fate.

“Apologies.” Biggs lowers his head.

“It is not necessary.” Aranea stands from her seat, her lance readied in her hand with a firm grip of her hilt. She glances at Biggs as he follows to do the same, his armor chinks as he moves his legs and the white helmet covers his head, a faint red lights up over the eyes as they turn on.

“We’re moving. It’ll be some days until we reach our destination. Don’t fall behind.”

Biggs follows up with a bow, his long sword at his hip. “Yes, my lady.”

**Author's Note:**

> @[ofskinandbones](http://www.ofskinandbones.tumblr.com).


End file.
